Various forms of gravity-feed film dispensers have been used in the past. One, shown in Jaquish U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,175, is a free-standing display cabinet. This display cabinet measures about two feet wide, two feet tall, and five inches deep, and has vertical dividers which can be placed in different positions to form compartments for holding stacks of different size films. It has a transparent facing to display the film, and the facing is open along the bottom edge for film removal. The dividers fit within longitudinal grooves running from side to side on the inside surfaces of the top and bottom of the display.
An improvement on this Jaquish design has been used in which the display cabinet has alternating ribs and grooves running from front to back on the top and bottom, instead of from side to side. This permits the dividers to be more readily removed for adjustment. This unit also has a openings in the ribs to receive detents carried by the dividers, to better hold the dividers in place.